rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
SotW Panoply
The Panoply page is for anything that could be considered equipment, and objects of artifact status or higher. Please keep personal effects, such as plot-related letters and "flavor" gear, in your personal equipment pages. Personal Effects and Artifacts Amber Melody Resources ••••• * Bow of the Poet-Kings * Violin of the Poet-Kings * Three Skin-mount Amulets * Orichalcum Discreet Essence Armor * Infinite Resplendence Amulet * Hearthstone Amulet of Dawn's Cleansing Light * Jade Hearthstone Bracers * Tasked Fiddle of Air * Fivefold-Harmonic Adapter * Band of Faith * Map of First-Age Western Demesnes * Green Castestone ** Set in the Portrait of the Champions of the West * Fire-enchanted Pants * Elusive Chimes Kai Resources ? * Orichalcum Celestial Battle Armor * Wings of the Raptor * etc. ? * Agony's Eye Takara Resources •••• * The Serpent's Fang, Shadow's Grace's Chain Daiklave * The Kraken's Claw, Shadow's Grace's Baneclaw * Orichalcum Discreet Essence Armor * Silken Armor * Traveler's Cloak * Shadow's Grace's Headband * Band of Faith * Solar Seal (Night caste) * Violet Castestone ** Now serving as a compass with five arrows in the dash of the Coatl * Glorious Solar Hotplate * Freshwater Pearl * Traveler's Staff * Emissary's Horn * Panoply of Shadow (see Followers) * Ultimately Useful Tube * Wrists of Martial Intent Fern Resources ••••• * Hand of Rainbows, inlaid into the skin of her right arm * Orichalcum biomagitech legs and arm ** Spear-Thrower of Exalted Prowess, now integrated into her left arm ** Two Skin-mount Amulets, above the elbow and on the back of the hand ** Eternal Stylus with First Age Inks, in left index finger * Red Castestone, the Bundi of Red Amber ** Now a permanent red amber blindfold providing free essence sight, at the expense of normal vision * Essence-projection flight systems * Aetla, the Sword of Ice * Red silk robes that serve as gossamer chain swathing * Fern's Library * Fern's Workshops and Materials * The Perceptive Coronet, a combination Dragon Tear Tiara and mile-range Dragonfly's Ranging Eye * Satchel of Resplendent Healing ** Missing most things, still has Advanced Medical Tools, provide +4 to medical rolls * Band of Faith * Spellstones ** Scarlet, Curse of Slavish Humility ** Green, Corrupted Words ** Cerulean, Impervious Sphere of Water ** Carmine, Flight of the Brilliant Raptor ** Steel, Flying Guillotine ** Clear with faint gold, Floating World Incantation (x2) * Shard of the Shattered Will Largo Resources •••• * Vengeful Claw (Arcadi's Grand Grimscythe) * Lion's Plate * Reinforced Breastplate * Skin-mount Amulet * White Castestone ** Currently in the basement of the Oasis of the Damned * Recorder of Everlasting Glories * Defender of the Righteous Warlord (biting Artifact shield) * Band of Faith * Yasal Crystal ** Currently empty * Fire-enchanted Cloak * Lion's Mane * Shahra-summoning whistle * Composite hearthstone bracers ** Orichalcum, jade, moonsilver, soulsteel Collectively Owned * 6 Quagmire Perimeter Mines ** 3 explode ** 3 produce quagmires * Yu-Shan Gatekey * The Flame That Marched Against the Sea * Three Prayer Transceiver Modules * Three Winterbreath Jars ** One is currently filled with vitriol ** Two are now empty * Three Bands of Faith * Several containers of honey from the Bees of Zarlath * One set Jade Hearthstone Bracers * Two suits Red Jade Reinforced Breastplate * One suit Soulsteel Lamellar * One suit Tiger Shark Armor * Two Red Jade Daiklaves * Glaive of the Last Maiden * Midnight's White Knife * Servant's Soulsteel Chain * Sunrise's Barbed Whip * Sunset's Soulsteel Long Powerbow Hearthstones Amber Melody * Gem of Unified Action, Rating 2, Kharzaya * Jewel of the Flying Heart, rating 1, Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya * Stone of Recognition, rating 2, Home * Gem of Inhuman Beauty, rating 4, Nightingale's Roost * Stone of Airwalking, rating 4, Speckled Water Takara * Seven Leaping Dragon Stone, rating 4, The Unseen Grotto of Night's Embrace * Stone of Night and Day, rating 5, The Ivory Pillar * Gem of Unified Action, rating 2, Kharzaya * Gem of Poison Body, rating 3, Ziggurat of the Sun * Stone of Sweet Dreams, rating 4?, ? * Green Sun Stone, rating 5, ? Fern * Neverdrown Opal, rating 3, Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya * Gem of Unified Action, rating 2, Kharzaya * Key of the Mother, rating 5, Mother's Sanctum * Stone of Quick Thought, rating 1, Reflex Field Largo * Sun's Judging Eye, rating 4(2), Fortress of the Black Lion * Orb of Flashing Light, rating 3, Desert Monastery * Lion's Golden Eye, rating 5, Oasis of the Damned * Candent Carbuncle, rating 4, Gem Coliseum * Wind-Hands Gemstone, rating 3, Wind-Fall Grotto * Gem of Adamant Skin, rating 4, The Sunken Stone * Gem of Unified Action, rating 2, Kharzaya Kai * Firebird Gemstone, rating 5, The Tomb of Amyana * Gem of Unified Action, rating 2, Kharzaya * Gem of Thorns, rating ?, ? Vehicles, Locations, and Followers Amber Melody * Lunar Mate: Gull * Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya * Nightingale's Roost * The Speckled Water * Home * Cult ••• ** The Cult of the Resplendent Whisperer of the Sands ** Followers in Coral * Influence ••• ** Reputation in Coral as violinist and businesswoman ** One-fifths share in Vason's Luck Dax * Lunar Mate: Serentatis * The Coatl, Airship MAN-XSOL-01 * The Phantom ** Destroyed by Syrisie * Sandboat, rather used looking, as if it's been on many adventures... ** Being stored on the Diamond Resolve * The Unseen Grotto of Night's Embrace * The Ivory Pillar * Ziggurat of the Sun * Coil of Integumentary Darkness - Cid, for short * Panoply of Shadow ** Bat Messenger ** Cat and Fox ** Black Widow Razor spiders ** Cephalopod Quicksilver Aegis Talisman ** Scarab cloak ** Owl guardian * Friendship and pact with Black Band * Membership in Emissaries of Perfect Water Fern * Lunar Mate: Raksi * Resplendent Dolphin IX * Diamond Resolve, exceptional sailing ship ** Dinghy * Sailing Stone of the Thousand Hands * Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya * Mother's Sanctum * Reflex Field * Cult ••• ** Thousand Hands Convoy ** Chiropterans inhabiting the Ziggurat of the Sun * Assorted demons: ** Four stomach-bottle bugs, three of which follow her (dematerialized) while the fourth perches in the back of her head. ** One of Orabilis' glass-winged owls, who is currently researching for her (informally) in Malfeas Largo * Lunar Mate: Leviathan * Fortress of the Black Lion * Oasis of the Damned * Desert Monastery * Wind-Fall Grotto * The Sunken Stone * Familiar ** Shahra, Largo's faithful simhata * Influence ••• ** Reputation built in Gem as pit fighter * Followers •••/ Cult •• ** The Desert Lion Tribe *Royal Warstrider, "Lionic Guardian Aker" **Equipped with flight systems, aquatic systems, essence shield, essence armor Collectively Owned * Loras, the Death Sun * The Sunken City of Luthe * Cragsoth's Hearth * Circle Mate: The Colorless Gaze * Lunar Mate: Piqujait * The Tomb of Amyana * Followers •••• ** Chiropterans inhabiting the Ziggurat of the Sun ** Some of the Icewalker tribes of the Bull of the North, now including the mortal remnants of a task force sent by the Silver Prince Category:Sunlight on the Water